Various locking assemblies for shutters are known in the art. It is generally known that locking assemblies are utilized, when necessary, to lock pairs of shutters in a closed position on a dwelling. Shutters are used for both aesthetic and function purposes on the dwelling. In the closed position, the shutters function to protect windows, doors, and other openings of the dwelling during inclement weather, such as precipitation storms, wind storms, and hurricanes.
During such inclement weather, it is pertinent to lock, or retain, the shutters in the closed position such that the shutters can continue to provide adequate protection to the windows, doors, and other openings during and throughout the inclement weather. If the weather causes the shutters to open then the functional purpose of the shutters is defeated.
Conventional assemblies for locking pairs of shutters in the closed position are deficient for many reasons. For instance, the locking assemblies of the prior art do not adequately retain the shutters in the closed position throughout the inclement weather. In these assemblies, wind either bends or breaks the assembly and then causes the shutters to open. Also for instance, many conventional locking assemblies require direct drilling into and through the shutters to adequately retain the shutters in the closed position. In these assemblies the fastener extends through at least a portion of the shutters. As a result, to one degree or another, these conventional locking assemblies damage the shutters such that, after the inclement weather, the aesthetic purpose of the shutters is negatively impacted.
Furthermore, some conventional locking assemblies, also referred to in the art as storm or locking bars, create an emergency egress issue that prevents occupants of the dwelling from escaping during an emergency, such as a fire. More specifically, a conventional storm bar is mounted across the shutters once the shutters have been closed. The storm bar is secured, typically screwed, into the dwelling on each side of the closed shutters to prevent the shutters from opening during the inclement weather. Screws are also used to connect the shutters to the storm bar such that the shutters can not be blown, or otherwise deflected, inward, i.e., toward the dwelling, during the inclement weather. With the storm bar screwed to the dwelling and the shutter screwed to the storm bar, the occupants of the dwelling cannot open a window or door from within the dwelling to release the storm bar and escape.
Due to the deficiencies in the locking assemblies of the prior art, including those described above, it is desirable to provide a novel locking assembly for shutters that adequately retains the shutters in a closed position on a dwelling such that protection to a window, door, or other opening is maximized throughout any inclement weather. It is also desirable to provide a locking assembly for shutters that does not physically damage the shutters to retain the shutters in a closed position. More specifically, it would be ideal to provide a locking assembly that retains the shutters in a closed position without a fastener extending through the shutters.